


Round One

by desirayparker20



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Black Character(s), Dirty Talk, Ejaculate, Lingerie, Married Couple, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desirayparker20/pseuds/desirayparker20
Summary: You, an adult store employee, engage in a night of lust and debauchery with a couple that frequents your job.
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Original Character(s), Adam Sackler/Original Female Character(s), Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Round One

**Author's Note:**

> Married Adam Sackler x Original Character (Black/F) x Female/Femme Reader

They'd told you that you didn't need to do or wear anything special, but you still wanted to make a good impression. You'd arrived at Adam and Sunny's apartment at ten o'clock, just as planned. Under your blue wrap coat was a burgundy sweater dress--and under your sweater dress was a [lacy red bodysuit](https://www.adoreme.com/plus/lingerie-plus/ellenora-dark-red-plus?color=red,white), bought specifically for this occasion. Adam opened the door--tall and firm, wearing only his briefs. Your jaw dropped, but you immediately brought it back up.  
  
"Good evening, come in," he said, widening the door.   
  
You stepped inside and the smell of incense filled your nose. Their apartment was warm and quite cozy--central heat hitting your bare legs just right.  
  
"Don't be shy," Adam said, locking the door. "Get comfortable."  
  
You tugged at your coat and he helped you out of it and hung it up on the rack by the door. Then, he took your hand and guided you to the bedroom.   
  
Sunshine was seated at the foot of the bed, rubbing lotion into her skin. Whenever they came to your store, her coils were up in a puff or a pineapple of some sort. Tonight, they were untethered and free--the coils appearing a little looser. She flashed a smile in your direction. Whoever chose her first name, chose right. Even when she came into the store to buy the most salacious vibrators, she addressed you and the other employees like an angel--a ray of sunshine.   
  
"Hi, Honey," she said. She planted both bare feet on the floor--subsequently flattening the skirt of her simple pink nightie. She looked up at Adam. "I asked Adam to put a shirt on before he opened the door."  
  
Adam dropped down on the bed beside her. "What the fuck for?" He planted a kiss on her shoulder and she just rolled her eyes. Then, she patted the space on the other side of her.  
  
"Join us."  
  
You walked over and sat beside her. You spotted the incense stick burning near its end on a nightstand to the bed’s left.  
  
"Are you nervous?" she asked.  
  
"Just a little," you replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
You swallowed and bit your lip. "Um, I've never done anything like this before..."  
  
"Neither have we," Adam said.  
  
"I ask because we want you to be comfortable. Put you at ease. What are you dreading tonight?" she asked. "What do you _specifically_ fear would happen?"  
  
You took a deep breath and pulled together some words. "I worry that you two won't...enjoy me, I guess?"  
  
Sunny smiled and Adam teasingly poked his lips out. You giggled and looked away from him. Sunny wrapped her arm around your shoulder.  
  
"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," she said. "Just imagine it's like any other time you've had sex."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Sunny held your face toward her by your chin, then leaned in. You met her the rest of the way, and the two of you locked in a tender kiss. She smelled of floral perfume and something sweet--like cake, or pie. You could hear Adam placing kisses on her skin. She initiated a deepened kiss--holding her hand against the nape of your neck and drawing you closer. You searched for her tongue with yours, and found it--and she laughed into your mouth, submitting to your sudden action of dominance.  
  
"I'm still here," Adam said. The two of you laughed and Sunny pulled away. She gave Adam's goatee a sweet scratch, and he stared into her eyes as if she were--well, the sun. She leaned forward and he pulled her toward him by the back of her neck. He kissed her with passion and hunger, and you just watched. His hand slipped across Sunny's body and landed on your thigh. He rubbed over the wool of your dress.  
  
"Let's make her comfortable," Sunny said. Adam nodded and looked around her at you.  
  
"Let's see you, Gorgeous," he said.  
  
You stood up and kicked your boots off first. Then, you started pulling your sweater dress over your head. "You two aren't nervous?"  
  
"A little," Sunny said.   
  
"But we just really like to fu--"   
  
Adam paused when your dress fell to the floor. You smiled and put your hands on your hips.  
  
"Do you like it?" you asked, pivoting left to right.  
  
"That's gorgeous, Honey," Sunny said. "We told you that you didn't have to dre--"  
  
Adam put his hand over Sunny's mouth. She laughed and swatted him away, and he squeezed her breast like a bike horn.  
  
"Your turn," he said, looking at her.   
  
Sunny stood up and you sat down in her place. Adam's large hand ran up and down your thigh, and you began to feel the unmistakable warmth of lust in your belly.  
  
"You think you're getting a special show, Mr. Sackler?" Sunny asked.

"I think I am, Mrs. Sackler," he retorted.  
  
She pulled her nightie over her head, revealing a body made for the movies. It was funny watching her and Adam come into the store together--Adam was super tall and Sunny was--you wouldn't say "super short"--but definitely shorter than her husband. But you never would have imagined what she looked like under her clothes. She was thick like him, but a little firmer--as if her thickness was intentionally maintained. _Stacked_ , as they said back in the day.  
  
"Wow," you whispered. Adam trapped a hum in his throat.  
  
"Hot, ain't she?" he asked.  
  
Sunny ran her fingers through Adam's hair as she walked back over, and he gave her ass a hard slap. Then, he took a soft bite at the cheek.   
  
"Lay down, Honey. Let me and Adam take care of you."  
  
You reached behind you to untie your the halter strap of your bodysuit, then started peeling it away. Sunny and Adam sat on either side of you, watching and rubbing your skin. Then, you lifted your lower body to pull the suit completely down, but Adam stopped you.  
  
"No, keep it on for a while," he said.  
  
"Yeah," Sunny agreed. She ran the tips of her fingers over your bare breast. Your nipples hardened immediately. "You put it on for us, let us enjoy it."  
  
Sunny guided you back on the bed, and then she looked at Adam. "I think we should keep it at a level two tonight, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so," he responded with some disappointment. He squeezed your other breast.   
  
"What's our safe word?" Sunny asked.  
  
"Strawberry," you said.  
  
Sunny smiled and gave your right nipple a lick, then a suck.   
  
"Fuck," Adam groaned. Then, he wrapped his lips around your left nipple. Your legs spread inadvertently, and you moaned under them.   
  
"That feel good?" Sunny asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Adam and Sunny rubbed, squeezed, and licked your breasts. Your areolas and nipples darkened with dampness from their saliva--nipples pointing straight to the ceiling. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the early stages of bliss. Then, you felt a finger pushing under the band of your bodysuit’s seat. Adam collected your leaking arousal, then stuck his finger in his mouth.  
  
“Mmm, slutty little pussy is already dripping for us,” he said.  
  
Sunny’s eyes met his and she shook her head. Adam winced and rubbed your breast.  
  
“No, it’s okay,” you said. “I like dirty talk.”  
  
Sunny chuckled. “What about _degrading_ talk?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s cool,” you said casually--even though your mind wanted to know what that consisted of with these two.  
  
“Well, in that case,” she said, pulling her lips away. She traced the outline of your lip with her fingertip, then pressed down. You opened your mouth and let her finger inside. “Open your legs and let me give that slutty pussy a taste.”  
  
“Oh, fuck…” Adam moaned. He tugged at his bulge, and you all but came right then and there.  
  
Sunny glided down your body and you spread your legs. She pulled the seat of your bodysuit to the side and exposed your hungry pussy to the air of their bedroom. She slid the first two fingers of her free hand up your slit, gathering your juices on her finger.  
  
“Mmm,” she hummed. You moaned and involuntarily bucked into her hand. She chuckled. “You _are_ a nasty little slut, aren’t you?”  
  
“Ohh, fuck, yes,” you mumbled. She smiled and hovered over your heat. Then, Adam turned your face toward his and gave you a hot kiss. As your tongues explored each other, you felt the wet tip of Sunny’s tongue creeping between your labia. You moaned in Adam’s mouth. Then, she flicked against your blossoming clit.   
  
“ _Mmm_!” you moaned again. Adam slapped your right breast, then kneaded it. Then, he sat up and pulled down the band of his briefs. A thick, hard dick bounced up and down over your face, and finally stopped--giving you a chance to see every ridge and vein on the underside. You sat up on your elbow and he knelt closer. You took hold of his shaft, then wrapped your lips around his throbbing, ruddy head.  
  
“Fuck…”  
  
As you took the taste of Adam into your mouth, you breathed in his scent--a hint of body soap and something minty and woodsy. You licked circles around the head and bobbed up at down, as Sunny ate your pussy like it was a five-course meal. She left no spot uncovered--her tongue flicking against or trailing over every centimeter of your clit, your outer and inner lips--even inside your dripping hole. You were a moaning mess around Adam’s girth and began humping Sunny’s face back. Suddenly, Adam pulled his dick out of your mouth.  
  
“Fuck no,” he said.  
  
He climbed down and got beside Sunny. “Nobody in this house is gonna be a better pussy eater than me.” He pushed your left thigh back a little more and bumped Sunny to the side. She sat up and rolled her gorgeous brown eyes, and flashed that perfect smile. Then, she put her hands on her hips.  
  
Adam dove right in. He trailed a pointed tongue all over your folds and gave your clit a hard suck.  
  
“Fuck!” you cried out, and your knees bent. Sunny shot a glare at you, then looked back down.  
  
“Oh, _fuck_ no,” she said. She knelt back down and within seconds, you had two tongues laving up your sweet juices at once. You fucked their faces and gripped the sheets as they licked and hummed and competed for your orgasm--their tongues touching in the process. Soon, you felt your walls being stretched.  
  
“Oh, fuck you,” Sunny said, pulling her lips away. Adam laughed.  
  
“Ah-ha-ha!” he teased. He rotated his fingers inside of your clenching core and Sunny accepted her defeat with a shrug. She turned her body to the side, arched her back so that her ass was high in the air, and reattached her lips to your clit. Still not willing to lose his place as the house’s “best pussy eater”, Adam also put his tongue back to work.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” you cried out. Your hips began to gyrate and you sucked his fingers deeper inside. Then, as quickly as the wave ascended, it crashed and seemingly sent your body sinking through the mattress.   
  
“That didn’t count,” Sunny said.  
  
“What?” Adam asked. “The fuck do you mean?”  
  
“You fingered her. So it doesn’t count.”  
  
Adam growled, sat up, and slammed Sunny down on the bed, making her squeal and you laugh. “Then, let’s get a second opinion, shall we?”  
  
Adam threw her legs back and held them in place by her thighs. Then, all you could see was his forehead and eyes--his mouth making lewd sounds in his wife’s crotch. Sunny’s head tilted back and she closed her eyes. You sat up on your elbows and rubbed the results of your orgasm around your folds. The sound seemed to bring Sunny out of her haze, and she opened her eyes and looked up at you.   
  
“Look at her,” she said.  
  
Adam’s eyes met yours.  
  
“She’s so turned on, watching you eat my pussy.”  
  
“Hmm,” Adam moaned into her core. Then, he pulled away. “Does that turn you on? Watching me eat my wife’s pussy?”  
  
“It does,” you said, gyrating your hips--easing the pressure that was building inside of you again. “Makes _me_ want to eat her.”  
  
Adam and Sunny both looked up at you with lusty, mischievous eyes.   
  
“There she is…” Sunny purred. “I knew that little freak was in there.”  
  
Adam chuckled and Sunny looked down at him. “Move, Babe. Let’s give the little freak bitch what she wants.”  
  
You traded places with Adam. He sat on the bed and squeezed his pulsing length.   
  
“Are you ready for some dick?” she asked you before you leaned in.   
  
“Yeah…”  
  
Adam climbed off the bed and walked away. Then, you flicked kitten licks against Sunny’s stiff clit.   
  
“Mmm…” she whimpered. You lifted your head and heard the sound of condom wrapper crinkling behind you.  
  
“I’ve...I’ve never eaten a girl out before,” you admitted.  
  
“I know. You told us,” Sunny said.   
  
The mattress dipped behind you, and Adam tapped your thigh.  
  
“Ass up.”  
  
You sat on your knees and arched your back, keeping your face between Sunny's legs. Before doing anything, Adam rubbed circles around your ass cheeks.  
  
“Eat it like it’s popsicle--and like someone’s paying you a million dollars to make sure a single drop doesn’t melt down the paper,” she said. _What a...detailed description_ , you thought. You kept it in mind and flicked your tongue against her clit--remembering what she said, and what she and Adam did to you. Thinking of what you liked, too. You licked her beautiful folds and sucked her clit, temporarily forgetting that Adam was still behind you. He must have been watching you. Then, he pulled the thong of your bodysuit to the side, and you felt a heavy tap at your entrance. Within seconds, your core was being stretched wide by his meaty cock.  
  
You winced and lifted your mouth.  
  
“Fuck, your pussy is tight,” he growled. “When’s the last time you had a fuckin’ cock in here?”  
  
“It hasn’t been that long, your dick is just fucking huge!” you whined. “Fuck!” You weren’t trying to boost his ego. The monster was slowly splitting you in half. Sunny laughed.  
  
“Do you need some lube, Honey?” Sunny asked.  
  
“No, I’m good. It feels good,” you answered. “Just, start slow.” Adam obeyed, and slowly pushed more of himself inside.  
  
You returned your attention to the throbbing wet pussy in front of you and bathed it in your saliva. When you gave him the okay, Adam began to thrust inside of you. What a sight it was--Adam holding your hips and stretching your tight little hole, while you feasted on a pussy for the first time--and quite well, it appeared. Sunny moaned and writhed and gyrated under you--glazing your lips with her slick.  
  
“You tryin' to give me more competition, slut?” Adam asked. He slapped your ass and you hummed over Sunny’s pussy.  
  
“I think she is,” Sunny instigated. Their banter egged you on. As Adam stroked himself against your walls, you rotated your neck to really taste every inch of Sunny, including the patch of hair over her labia. Then, you remembered your fingers. Without removing your mouth, you eased your index and middle fingers inside of her and massaged her sticky walls.  
  
“Yes, Baby, yes!” Sunny cried out.   
  
“Shit, fuck you!” Adam shouted. He grabbed your hips and fucked you at a relentless pace--making you squeal and drool even more.  
  
“Who the fuck do you think you are?” he asked. _Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap_. “Think you’re gonna come in here and make my wife moan more than me? Gonna have to make you pay for that shit.”  
  
You grunted and growled in reaction to every deep thrust Adam slammed into your body. His dirty talk made you clench around him. He gave your ass another smack.  
  
“Are squeezing my cock? Are you trying to make me cum?!”  
  
You shook your head “no” with a mouth full of pussy. Then you reaffirmed your attention with a hummed “Mm-mmm!”. Apparently, that sent Sunny over the edge.   
  
“Oh, shit, I’m about to cum!” she cried out. She sat up on her elbows and fucked your fingers and mouth. Then, she threw her head back and groaned, breasts jiggling as she released around your fingers. Adam pulled his dick out of you, making you whine.  
  
“Shut up,” he said. “Move over.”  
  
You moved out of the way, and Adam yanked off his condom and threw Sunny’s legs back again.  
  
“Adaaam, noooo!” Sunny squealed. He lined up at her entrance.  
  
“Strawberry?” he inquired.  
  
Sunny covered her eyes and smiled, not saying a word. Then, Adam held tight to her thighs, buried himself inside and pummeled her poor, pretty walls. He rubbed her sensitive clit with the side of his thumb, making her grip the sheets and shout expletives to the ceiling.   
  
“Take that shit. Take it. Fuckin’ take it,” Adam growled. And Sunny took it. She pulled the covers into her fingers and squeezed her eyes shut. The sight of her breasts bouncing up and down made you drip on their covers. You rubbed circles around your clit and Adam glared at you with sinful eyes.  
  
“You like watching my wife’s tits bounce?” he asked.  
  
You bucked into your fingers. “I do, they’re so fucking pretty.”  
  
Sunny smiled up at you, and you knew what you needed to do. You knelt and kneaded her right breast, and took the nipple of her left into your mouth.   
  
“Shit,” he whispered. “I wanna cum on your tits, Babe.”  
  
“ _Ohh_ ,” Sunny whimpered in her euphoria. “Then cum on my tits, Honey.”   
  
Adam slammed into her a few more times, then pulled out and rushed to her side. You didn’t bother moving your face as he stroked his length. As soon as the pearly white spurts landed on Sunny’s breasts and sternum, you dove in to lick it all up. Adam didn't aim away. He kept stroking himself and let the remainder of his orgasm shoot out onto your cheek and lips.   
  
“Fuck!” he groaned. He knelt and gave Sunny a hot kiss. Then, you swallowed the collection of cum on your tongue. When they parted, you kissed Sunny. She gave your glazed lips a lick and rested her head. Then, Adam leaned in to kiss you as well.   
  
He fell across the end of the bed, and you laid down beside Sunny. You wiped Adam's cum off your cheek and sucked it off your finger.

All of you caught your breath--letting the apartment’s warmth shroud your bodies as your temperatures rapidly fell to normal.   
  
“Water,” Sunny said between breaths. “Then...round two.”


End file.
